Seraphina
Seraphina is a jaguar hybrid created by cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/RubyLavender. (NOTE: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED) Stuff I still need to do on this page: * Trivia (optional) * Relationships * Picture * Maybe some stuff about the original RP Appearance Can I do this? Oh, you're awake. Sure. Eyes My eyes are golden-brownish, kind of like Vesper's hair. I think it's a mix between human brown, which I think is the eye color I would have if I wasn't a hybrid, and jaguar gold. I have cat pupils, so, my pupils can shrink to slits and expand to cover almost my whole eye depending on the amount of light. I can't see in complete darkness, because the way eyes work, the eyes need at least a little light to see, but I can see pretty well when there's just a little light. But I have human irises, so...like, yeah, human irises and cat pupils. Just, my irises are a little bigger than most humans, but it's not that noticeable. Hair I have dark brown hair with some dark gold streaks. And no, I didn't get my hair dyed or anything. My hair's mostly straight, and it's kind of long. I'm thinking about cutting it. Skin Why are you putting so many sub-headings- You said I could do it. Besides, that's what you did for Vesper's Relationships. Okay, okay, fine. I'll go now. I have pale-ish skin, and my cheeks are kind of rosy, though it's not that easy to tell. I also have jaguar spots all over my skin. I don't have fur, though. Nose I have a human-shaped nose, except it's black at the edges and I have enhanced smell. Size I have a human-shaped nose, except it's black at the edges and I have enhanced smell. Abilities Seraphina's a good swimmer (jaguars actually like swimming more than most cats!), but she's bad at climbing trees. She always lands on her feet. Seraphina steps really lightly and quietly. She also has good balance. Seraphina also sleeps the way a cat (and apparently dolphins) do-one half of the brain at a time. So she's always half-awake. She's a very light sleeper, usually. She can see when there's a little light, but not completely in the dark (the eye needs at least SOME light to be able to see. Cats cannot see when it is completely dark. That is a myth). She also has somewhat enhanced smell and hearing. Personality Seraphina is kind of shy and introverted when you first meet her. She's not very social, and when she's in a new environment/with new people, she doesn't know how to interact. When Seraphina feels comfortable (with the people and/or the environment), she will start to be more louder, impatient, impulsive, etc. She's rather intelligent. She's also very territorial and gets jealous easily. She trusts a bit too easily, but her opinion can get swayed pretty easily too. Sometimes she tries too hard to be nice/well-liked, but fails. Also, she's not always the bravest person, or the most confident. Relationships RP Ash: In the RP, Seraphina met Ash while he was coming out of the kitchen with Vesper. They agreed to explore together. Ash asked Seraphina what her favorite color was (it's gold), and told her he liked her spots. This startled Seraphina a little bit, as she's kind of shy and Ash was very forward and friendly, and she uncomfortably said, "Thank you?" She considers Ash as a friend and is starting to develop a crush on Ash. She also followed Ash when he ran away. When Ash didn't want to climb up the ladder, Seraphina tried to help him, and when he said he never wanted to climb anything, she said she'd help him when he has to climb again. Vesper: Seraphina met Ash and Vesper while they were coming out of the kitchen. Vesper asked Seraphina to help them locate a room that they weren't allowed to be in, as he and Ash couldn't read. She agreed to help them. They all got detention. She is not quite sure what to think about Vesper, as he lied and seems too willing to get into trouble. Ella: Seraphina does not like Ella, as Ella just came out of nowhere and took Ash's hand, which made her jealous, though she wasn't quite aware that that was the emotion she was feeling. Then, when Seraphina couldn't find Ash and found Ella instead, Ella attacked her, which made her especially not like Ella. Sienna: Seraphina met Sienna when she saw Sienna carrying Ash. Rebecka: Seraphina met Rebecka when she was looking for Ash, and thinks pretty decently of her, because Rebecka was friendly to her and partially because Rebecka is Ash's sister. Gallery Dark Fairy Seraphina.jpg Human Seraphina.jpg Seraphina.jpg Pixabay Jaguar.jpg|Taken off of Pixabay. This is a picture of a jaguar (not in its natural environment, but whatever). So uh yeah this is her gallery. Her official picture will be in the infobox (there is a reason why there is none yet). Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Character Category:Shipped characters